Dance with the devil
by XxkikisapphireluvxX
Summary: Inuyasha and the others never told Kagome there was a ball. Kagome finds out herself, and goes to the ball. She Accidently dances with the devil, who falls in love with her. And the Devil is Inu Tashio.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter. One

Kagome sighed as she remembered that inuyasha and the others where doing some where for the whole day. Kagome walks through the forest and sighs deeply as she looks at a lake. Kagome walks back to the hut. Kaede sees her and smiles.

" Kagome why is the not at the ball?." Kaede asks wondering. Kagome looks at Kaede confuzzed. " what do you meen a ball no one ever told me that there was a ball.." kagome said to her. " Well it is a ball that everyone was invited too you were invited but I don't know why no one told you kagome. There was a letter sent by a little bird demon that gives messages to people. Everyone knew that you were invited.." kaede said.

Kagome looks at the ground and shrugs " I don't know why they wouldn't want me to go... " Kagome said. " Where is the ball?.." kagome asks

" its not that far kagome dear.. Hoshi the racoon dog can take you." kaede said.

" but there is a problem I don't have a proper ball gown.." kagome said sadly. Kagome remembers she has a really beautiful dress at home. " I will be right back I have the perfect dress!" kagome said smiling.

She puts on the dress at home, puts light make up on, and she makes her hair all wavy and she puts a gothic tiara on. She also puts a mask on her to hide her face a bit. The dress was red and it looked really similar to bell's gown ( in beauty and the beast ) but it had a more gothic look to it.

Kagome puts some light perfume on and is ready to go. Kagome goes down the well and meets Hoshi. Hoshi takes kagome to the ball. It is a really big mansion and she walks in and people are dancing and they have masks on. Kagome walks down the stairs and she sighs a little bit trying to find inuyasha.

A man with silver hair, gold amber eyes, and a really good body sees kagome. He has some interest in her. Most of the girls were around him and he then growls " exuse me.." the man said walking towards kagome.

You see the man hasn't danced with any woman yet, until now.

Kagome sees the man and she just does a little curtsey, and he offers his hand to her and they dance. ( As they dance look on youtube and type in Butou and listen to it I can see these two dancing with this song )

The Man Can't take his eyes off of this beautiful woman. Even though he didn't really know what she truly looked like under this black mask. All he knew is that he had to find out what she looked like.

The music then stops and kagome does a little curtsey " it was nice dancing with you.." Kagome said. Kagome is about to walk away until the man grabs her hand and he takes off her black mask off. The man thought he has seen the most perfect woman he has ever layed eyes on. "Black raven hair, deep eyes that can suck you right in, pink rosy lips, her sent.. mmmm Intoxicating, and her skin so delicute. Yes she is what I desire most of all" The man thought.

Kagome looks at him not knowing why he took off his mask. " Well scence you know what I look like you can at least take off your mask.." kagome said. The man takes off his mask and kagome doesn't have any emotion at all when she sees him. All of the girls stop dancing and they glare daggers at kagome.

He then goes on one knee and kisses her hand " My name is inu tashio... and may I know your name?.." Inu tashio asks. Kagome looks at Inu tashio curiously.

" Why should I tell someone like you.. you might be a stalker..for all I know.." kagome took her hand away that he had kissed, and kagome walks away.

Kagome puts on her mask again and she tries to find inuyasha. Kagome is really hot so she goes outside and goes to the balcony. Kagome closes her eyes a little bit and looks at the night sky.

Sango was dancing with miroku blushing deeply and she hopes that Miroku doesn't spoil the moment. She then felt somthing touch her ass and she sighs and slaps him. " Hentai!" Sango yelled. Miroku whimpered and just kept on dancing.

As for inuyasha, he was dancing with kikyo. Yes kikyo was also invited to the ball.

Kagome was outside for the whole time and she sighs lonely wishing inuyasha was the one who danced with her.

Naraku was in the corner of the ballroom. Naraku saw the dance with inu tashio and kagome, naraku knew that inu tashio was now the devil. Naraku grinned and he too thought that kagome was really beautiful.

Kagome then walks into the ballroom to get somthing to drank. Kagome is really really tired and everyone starts to head out. Kagome sees Hoshi waiting and he takes her to the hut and she sleeps right away when she is in the hut.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter. Two The Deal

Inu tashio is in his room at his own dark mansion that no one else knows, and he sighs deeply. " Kagome..." Inu tashio watched the flames of the fireplace and he simply day dreams of her. " I need her..." inu tashio growled.

Inu Tashio had a crystal ball that he could see people just by calling there names " Show me kagome.." Inu tashio growled. Kagome has just woken up and she is pale and she whispers " inuyasha..." Kagome whispered.

Inu Tashio's eyes widden " thats right she is with inuyasha.. my son... growls " Inu Tashio thinks deeply.

" Maybe if I made a deal with him?.." Inu tashio then grins deeply and he sets off.

Inuyasha is in the forest trying to kill a demon. Inuyasha felt somthing bad coming and it seemed like everything just stopped and inu tashio appears to inuyasha.

" hello inuyasha..." Inu tashio said smiling. Inuyasha looks at him " Father? what is it that you want?.." Inuyasha asks him. " Well I wanted to ask you somthing. Do you care for Kagome?.." Inu Tashio asks looking at inuyasha.

Inuyasha looks down " I care for her but I don't love her I only love her as a sister... I know it hurts her but... I just.. don't love her.." Inuyasha said looking down. " I can help you... if you let me woo her and let me have her all to myself. I will turn you into a full demon without you being a monster." Inu Tashio said.

Inuyasha looks at his father and he smiles " Are you serious?..." Inuyasha asks. Inu Tashio nods and inuyasha agrees " Keh! Deal!" Inuyasha yelled smiling.

Inu Tashio looks at inuyasha " If you have noticed at the ball kagome didn't have an interest in me at all... should I become more younger like your age?.." Inu Tashio asks " I think soo... maybe she will like you more.." Inuyasha said.

Inu Tashio turns into his eighteen year old self and he looks some what like koga and sesshomaru mixed together. Pale skin with purple stripes across the cheeks. Amber eyes, more younger looking and a little bit more shorter than he was. " I hope kagome doesn't know who I am..." inu Tashio grinned.

Inuyasha laughs " yeah right she probably wouldn't even know who you are.." Inuyasha said grinning.

Inu Tashio smiles and he walks with inuyasha to the hut so that Inu Tashio could woo her heart and to have Kagome love him instead. Inuyasha walks inside the hut first. " Kagome there is going to be a man joining our group.." Inuyasha said looking at kagome. " You can come in now... " Inuyasha said to inu tashio. Inu tashio walks in and kagome smiles " hello and what is your name? " Kagome asks smiling

_" Crap I-I don't know.. Tashio... Tashi? Tashi will be fine.." _The devil thought. " My name is Tashi nice to meet you kagome " Tashi said bending down and he kissed her hand and she feels like this is deja vu but shakes it off.

" Well its nice to meet you. I will be going to bed now... night.." kagome said and she goes into her sleeping bag and starts to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

I hope you enjoy the fanfic of kagome and inu tashio

Enjoy

and review!

Chapter three. Saved by evil

Kagome felt somthing wrap around her waist and she felt very warm against somthing. Kagome's eyes fluttered open, she could scence that it was Tashi.

" Tashi! Get away from me.." kagome growled and she pushed him away. " Awwww come on you must be really really cold?..." Tashi said grinning and he kisses around her neck.

Kagome got up from the sleeping bag. " Do not ever do that again you hear me?!" Kagome growled and she walks out of the hut to go clear her thoughts. Tashi thinks "_Ssshheessshh some one is bitchy in the morning.." _Tashi thought and he falls asleep on her sleeping bag.

Kagome sighs when she sits down by the lake, she splashes water on her face and smiles. " This water is soo fresh.." kagome thought smiling. Kagome then felt a shiver run down her spine. It suddenly got more colder than normal and she looks around. " Is some one there?.." kagome asks worriedly. Kagome can scence a hug amount of shards. Kagome gets up and is about to run for her life but then a Miasma pollutes the air. Kagome can't see well anymore as she runs into the forest, she coughs really hard, and she falls on the ground coughing. " inu-inuyasha..." Kagome coughed and she fainted.

Naraku sees the miko on the ground seeing that she fainted. He chuckles and picks her up bridal style. Naraku takes her to the castle, He even has decided to give Kagome her own room. The room was painted red, The canopy bed black silk, a dresser right by next to the bed and a desk right next to the window. On the desk was a journal and a pen.

Naraku wanted Kagome to be comfortable not uncomfortable, also he didn't want to hear the miko bitch about somthing stupid. Kagome is on her bed, after about an hour she finally woke up. Kagome looks around the room finding it pitch black and she hears a chuckle from the back of the room. Kagome gasps " naraku! " Naraku is lighting up the room with candles.

" You finally woke up Kagome.." Naraku said making his tongue roll when he said her name. Kagome looks at Naraku curiously " What do you want with me?.." Kagome asks.

" I'm saving you Kagome.. You see Inuyasha just made a deal with his father Inu Tashio who is now the devil... that if inuyasha lets inu tashio or should I say " Tashi " woo you and make you his. Inu Tashio promised to turn inuyasha into a full demon without being the beast he is..." Naraku said.

Kagome looks at Naraku and sighs deeply " I can't believe this.." Kagome whispered. " I-I loved inuyasha soo much I would die for him.." kagome whispered

" But he certainly wouldn't die for you Kagome..." Naraku said looking at Kagome. " That is why I saved you.. I'm going to erase your sent, your whole Identity so that Inu Tashio can never ever find you again.." Naraku said.

Kagome smlies at Naraku " Thanks.. for saving my life I guess.." Kagome said looking at Naraku. Naraku blushes and he just smirks " Well you should thank you I was the one who saved you." naraku said.

" After I make your whole Identity different I wanted you to know that you can travel alone by yourself and do what ever you want if you'd like.." naraku said.

Kagome smiles " you would let me do that?.." kagome asks " Why exactly?.." Kagome asks. Naraku sighs looking at the miko.

" You ask way too many questions kagome. Why would I let you roam free? Because I know you would be more happier alone than stuck in a place like this.." Naraku said smiling.

Kagome blushes deeply and she looks at the floor. " Well Thanks I guess.." Kagome said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you liked the fanfic! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

Well to answer to some peoples reviews I call Inu Tashio the devil because he is actually the devil you know satan? and for impule960 well the explanation for not telling kagome about the ball is basiclly inuyasha's fault. He didn't want her to go, and basiclly miroku and sango didn't really care . so yeah hehehe

Well Hello!

I hope you people are enjoying the fanfic

Please review review review

Also Sorry if I misspell stuff . I'm a really fast typer soo yeah hehehe I'm trying as hard as I can.

Enjoy!

Chapter four. unexpected love

Naraku smiles at kagome " Well to erase your identity, I'm going to just do a spell, I'm going to have to need two strands of your hair, and thats basiclly it." Naraku said. Kagome takes two strands of her hair and gives the strands to Naraku. " Here you go.." Kagome said.

" Thank you.." Naraku said. It looked like Naraku was about to say somthing else but he just turned around and started to walk out of the room. " Why?.. why are you doing all of this? I never did anything special for you.. just tell me why?." kagome asks looking at Naraku

Naraku looks at Kagome and looks at the ground " Because you kagome, you are what is called Beauty. Beauty is what you are. No other girl I have ever seen in my life.. was ever as beautiful as you" Naraku said. Kagome turns cherry red, when Naraku said that. Kagome just stares at him and doesn't say a word and she feels like she is going to melt.

" Goodnight Kagome.. I will see you in the morning?." naraku asks. " Of course!" kagome said smiling. Naraku closes the door, and walks away to do the spell. Kagome is laying in bed and sighs deeply. _" Wow... he is soo soo... sweet, kind, and and... wow..."_ Kagome thought. Kagome giggles deeply, and falls asleep.

xxxxxxXXXX

Tashi wakes up in the middle of the night on accident and notices kagome's sent is gone " INUYASHA!! where the hell is kagome " Tashi growled his eyes red. Inuyasha was with kikyo and they were making out until Tashi said somthing. Inuyasha shrugs " I have no idea.. all I know is that she walked out of the hut pissed " Inuyasha said irritated.

Tashi growls at Inuyasha " .. Wouldn't you think that its been passed what Tweleve hours!! scince she left!! don't you think somthing bad must have happened to her?.. like gee I don't know.. KIDNAPPED!" Tashi growled.

" I-I don't know when I got outside I smelled Kikyo's sent and I got distratcted.." Inuyasha whimpered. Tashi had his last straw and he takes his sword out and he uses one of his techniques of the sword to kill kikyo. Inuyasha was beyond pissed. " What the fuck is your problem I can't believe you did that!!" Inuyasha growled really mad.

" INUYASHA If you don't find Kagome in two days I will not ever let you become a full blooded demon you Hear me?!" Tashi yelled. Inuyasha whimpered, and sighed " fine fine fine.. i will find Kagome not matter what.." Inuyasha whimpered. " But kikyo.." Inuyasha said sadly.

" Don't worry inuyasha she is not worth it she is nothing but a dead whore.." Tashi said looking at the ground. " Don't you dare call Kikyo that!!" Inuyasha growled.

" What did you say?" Tashi growled. Inuyasha sighs " nothing " _" man I knew we should have told kagome about the ball.. and to just meet us quickly there I just got too exited about seeing kikyo there that nothing really mattered to me other wise I wouldn't be stuck in this whole mess.."_ Inuyasha thought.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

It is now morning and Kagome wakes up yawning. Kagome decides to take a bath, and sees a door that says " To hot spring." Kagome just follows down the hallway, and takes off her clothes hoping to god no one is in there and she goes into the hot spring and calms down closing her eyes shut trying to relax.

Kagome's prayer wasn't answered when she felt someone enter the springs close by her. It was Naraku with a towel wrapped around his waist and kagome blushes and looks away. Kagome doesn't say a word, and Naraku just enters the springs calmly not saying a word also. It was an awkward silence until Naraku said somthing.

" SO did you sleep well?.." Naraku asks calmly trying not to blush or stare at kagomes naked body in the hot water. " It was liking sleeping on a cloud.." kagome said smiling. Kagome looked at the water and then at Naraku " So did you do the spell is my identity different than it was before?.." Kagome asks. " Yes it is.." Naraku said. " Instead of smelling like honey, and vanilla ( I do not like the smell of vanilla too plain in my opinon) You now smell like Lillies, and jasmine.. that is how your sent changed. But now your hair has growed a lot more and your eyes have changed into a violet color, you also have longer finger nails, and you also have fangs. " naraku said.

" I was so sleepy that I gues I didn't really notice any difference.. hehehe" kagome said smiling. " Thank you.." kagome said. Naraku bows his head and then he notices kagome duck her whole head in the warm water and come up for air. Kagome was done with her little mini bath and blushes when she gets out of the spring and grabs a towel as quickly as possible and runs to her room.

Kagome then finds a hakama on her bed. The top purple, and the bottom half black. She drys herself off and puts the Hakama on her. She then brushes her hair finding no difficulty because now her hair is more thin than wavy and kagome smiles brushing her hair. _" God Naraku's body is soooo ... HOT and Smexy!! " _Kagome thought blushing.

In naraku's room he was having a nose bleed and he was blushing wildly _" Holy cow.. her body is sooo ... oh crap another nose bleed " _

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXxWell I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter and I hope you people review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Five. Love**

Kagome hears a knock on the door and opens it. " Kagome breakfast is ready would you like somthing to eat?.." Naraku asks. Kagome blushes deeply and smiles " Yeah I'm kind of hungry.." kagome said. Kagome follows Naraku down the hall and into a dinning room. Naraku takes a chair and opens it for her, kagome sits down on the chair.

" What is for breakfast exactly?.." Kagome asks looking at Naraku curiously " Well there is some fruit, and poridge.." Naraku said and he smiles. " Oh that sounds good " kagome said. Kagome starts to eat an apple. " You know maybe someday I will cook breakfast for you..." Kagome said as she ate her apple.

" That would be nice.. I'll bet your cooking is delicious" Naraku said eating also. Kagome blushes yet again, and she begins to eat her poridge. " I'm going to walk around today.. I was planning on going to a village to go shopping..." Kagome said. Naraku looks at kagome " I'm fine with that remember Kagome I told you you can do what ever you want.." Naraku said.

Kagome smiles " I was wondering if you would like to come with me?.." kagome asks. Naraku looks at kagome and he doesn't know what to say. " Sure.. " Naraku said and he smiles.

Kagome, and Naraku are finished eating breakfast. They get ready to go to the village, to look around. Everyone was talking about a festival that was going to happen tonight. Kagome smiles and looks at Naraku " Would you like to go to the Festival?.." Kagome asks " Sure why not I haven't gone to one in a long time!" Naraku said. Instead of Naraku wearing his evil outfit he is just wearing a blue Hakama and no make up.

Kagome and Naraku have a blast looking at the shops in the village, and it is getting dark out. " Naraku I think I might need a Yukata.. " Kagome said. Kagome buys a Yukata and puts it on. It was dark purple, and kagome puts her hair up in a bun. " Lets go have some fun Naraku!" Kagome said smiling.

" Sure!.." Naraku said. Kagome plays some games, and then there is a phycic girl that reads kagome's fortune. " You will fall in love with someone that you never thought you would love in your life.." The Phycic ( misspell?) girl said. Kagome blushes and kagome is full from eating a lot of the food at the festival. Naraku and Kagome decide to go to Ryokan type of hotel.

Kagome and Naraku are sitting at a table in there room for the night and they are heavily dranking sake. Kagome just dranks as quiet as can be, and Naraku is starring at her. Naraku sits next to her and wraps his arm around Kagome. " You are really sexy in that outfit.. you know that kagome?.." Naraku said. Kagome turns red and she looks at Naraku.

" Really because I think you look sexy too Naraku.." Kagome said smiling and Naraku blushes also and he kisses kagome on the lips moaning and kagome wraps her arms around his waist deeply. Kagome laying back on the floor, Naraku ontop of her kissing her deeply. Naraku starts to take off her yukata piece by piece.

" kagome you have no idea.. how much I care for you..." Naraku purred in her ear as he sees her milky breasts. Kagome is turning red and decides to take his Hakama off.

Kagome blushes deeply when Naraku starts to kiss around her neck, and kagome moans deeply. " Kagome are you a virgin?.." Naraku asks. Kagome blushes yet again. " Y-yes..." Kagome whispered.

" I hope you remember this Kagome..." Naraku cooed in her ear and starts to lick her earlobe, and his tongue trailing against her snowy skin, he ends at the belly button. " I.. love you Kagome.." Naraku moaned.

Kagome smiles at naraku " I love you too." kagome moaned closing her eyes knowing what this will lead to.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you people enjoyed!!

a Ryokan is like a japanese hotel wich was made in the 1600's in the Edo Period . but I couldn't find anything else to describe what hotel they were at soo yeah

REVIEW!!


End file.
